


Towers of Feelings

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun never said anything about it...





	Towers of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, 31/To tower once again

Athrun never said anything about it, though he did tend to linger and stare at Rondo Mina Sahaku's Amatu whenever it was brought to Morgenroete and left to tower once again over him and feelings he never quite managed to work through. He knew the truth of the machine, however, and that there was no reason to have anger at Lady Sahaku over it. 

He never said anything about it, yet he was sure everybody knew, Lady Sahaku included. She'd near-towered over him as well, given him an odd little smile... 

And said that it was good that he visited.


End file.
